You can't go ahead without falling behind
by nutshak
Summary: Sequel to You never learn anything by doing it right. Twice the random stupidity, Twice the kataanginess, and twice the Cheesy one liners! Guaranteed you propelled from side to side laughing on the floor... AGAIN! *No refunds*
1. A pint of ale, if you please

**Woo! Book 2! Kudos to Sinister Tactics for the name, that guy is so good at thinking up names… Yeah so this is book 2. It's gonna be 20 chapters, like the first one, and have around 3,000 words each chap. Or, so I hope. Enjoy!**

**(P.s you may have noticed in alot of peoples stories there is two blocks randomly through out it... My theory is it happens in office 07 when there is a new page. that's what i reckon, anyway. so just completely ignore them they aint page breaks or anything.)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender. BUT! I am Well-Hung. Whoops, I mean I own Well-Hung, Breave, and link. And money for breakfast. Oh, and I don't own tripod, either.

--

--

"Take your, canvas bags when you go, to the supermarket…" Hummed a young man who was walking calmly down the street. It was a wonder the man had survived this long, let alone was humming. But it was in his nature, you could say, to be lucky. He reflected on all the dangerous things he had been through to get this far. He came to the conclusion that if he could change anything at all in his life, he wouldn't.

"Are we there yet? I'm starving!" he asked Well-hung.

"Be calm, Sokka. The best breakfast parlor you can find in this world is just at the end of the road."

"So why couldn't we take Appa again?"

"He was still sleeping." Explained Aang. "If we woke him up to fly us this short a distance, he wouldn't have been too happy. And besides, it's good exercise!"

"We do enough exercise running from the bad guys!"

Katara frowned at him. "And we haven't run from the bad guys in a while, have we?"

"No, but we are _about_ to. Remember the big save this world then our own thing?"

"Yes." She stated flatly.

"And that's why we should have taken Appa."

"Enough of this senseless chatter! We have arrived." Well-Hung gestured to an old looking building. It had the words "Breakfast for money" Painted on the front.

"What a creative name." observed Iroh.

"Well it does get the point across." Added Zuko.

Well-Hung went to open the door. "Indeed it does. Now if you would all step inside?"

They all shuffled in to be greeted with a young lady whose smile was unnaturally big. "Greetings! I am Dee-Ju. We are honored to have you eating at our humble shop. If you would please follow me, I will take you to your seating arrangements."

"Oh no." sighed Aang. "It's Ju-Dee's twin! What could be worse."

Sokka piped up, "Three of Ju-Dee's twins!"

Aang slapped his palm to his forehead. There table was a round one, having enough seats to sit them all and one left over. The menus where already at the center of the table.

"Please, take a seat."

"Okay!" Sokka grabbed one of the finely carved chairs and started walking off.

"Sokka!" Katara called him back.

"What?"

She glared at him before elaborating, "She meant sit down."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Dee-Ju smiled even wider, if possible. "I will come back for your orders when you are ready." She disappeared into a back room.

"So, why would there be a Ju-Dee here? It's not like there's a lake Laogai secret headquarters that has Dai-lee brainwashing people and turning them into obedient slaves that turn into zombies when they hear a certain phrase. "

Iroh scratched his chin. "Not like that at all…"

"Well maybe we can look into once we've saved the world." Said Toph.

"Or better yet," put in Aang, "The Ju-Dee's are being made by the MelonLord so once we take him out, we can stop the brainwashing as well!"

"You have to give him credit for wishful thinking." Sighed Sokka.

Iroh decided to change the topic. "So why didn't that young lady and her brother want to come to breakfast with us?"

"She said something about practicing" started Aang. "And her brother goes wherever she goes so…"

Dee-Ju appeared from behind a rice paper wall with a scroll and quill, the fake smile still plastered all over her face. "May I take your order?"

Iroh, in all his wisdom, chose first from the decorative menu and told the waitress what he wanted. "Hmm yes I think I'll have the roast duck."

"I'll have what he's having." Added Well-Hung.

Aang, being a vegetarian, placed an order with no meat. "Can I get the Rice balls and assorted vegetable soup? Thanks."

Sokka licked his lips. "I'll get the meat sticks and jerky beefpig with a side of meat lover's special fried rice." Aang blanched.

"I'll get whatever Katara's having." Toph said flatly.

"That would be Shredded Dogchicken with Bean Sprouts, please."

"And I'll get…" Zuko looked at the menu one more time. "The Fire crispy Dogchicken skewers."

"Of course. Your meals will be ready presently."

--

--

In a far off land, a small Turtleduck waddled into a bar. He took a seat at a bar stool close to the barkeep. Taking a look at the selective drinks on the menu, he turned to the man and said, "Well met, Barkeep. I'd like a pint of ale, if you please."

The bar tender turned around from cleaning a cup, and started to say something but stopped, as he realized he was talking to a young Turtleduck. It must have waddled in here from the pond, he figured. Thinking he must have misheard someone's conversation, he turned back to his cleaning.

"Excuse me, sir? A pint of ale, please." Said the Turtleduck, getting just a tad annoyed that the barkeep had ignored him.

The man turned around again, and tried to seek out who it was trying to order. He sighted the small Turtleduck again, and decided he should try to usher it out before it hurt itself.

"Go on little feller, out you go." He waved it off with his arms.

"Excuse me sir, but I did not see a sign around here saying no Turtleducks?" said the offended Turtleduck.

"Oh my!" said the shocked barman. "A talking Turtleduck! How is that possible?"

"I'd rather not talk about the origin of my voice box, if you don't mind. Now, if you would be so kind as to get me my beverage?"

"Oh, of course sir. My apologies. I just didn't realize it was you trying to talk to me. I mean, you are a Turtleduck."

"I work as a plasterer."

"Oh. Well, that's great! It's good to seeing you do your part. I take it your working across the road, then?"

"Yes. I'm the head foreman."

The bartender filled up a jug and handed it to the small animal. The Turtleduck reached for a newspaper and began reading, sending a hint to the bartender than he didn't want to continue the conversation.

When he had finished his ale, he paid the barkeep and waddled back out of shop to continue his work, as his lunch break was over.

--

--

"Have I told you how much I hate you recently?"

"If you really hated me that much, you would have gone with the others instead of coming with me. Then you could have had your precious breakfast."

"Yeah, but… Um… Oh! I couldn't have done that because the fortuneteller guy said I have to stay with you at all times." Link said with a satisfied grin.

"No, he said you have to do what I say at all times." Links face fell.

"Whatever. How much longer until you're done 'practicing' anyway?"

"Not much longer. And this is training, no matter what you may think." Breave had tied her feat to a branch of a tree, just high enough for her arms to be able to reach the ground. With a sword in each hand, she swung herself back and forth, trying to cut one blade of grass at once. "It keeps up my balance and accuracy."

"Pffff. What do you need to practice balancing for? I have great balance! Watch this." He rose himself up on a pillar of earth. "See! Perfectly still."

Breave looked skeptical. "Okay, now make the base your standing on a lot thinner and stand on it with one foot."

"Fine." The small boy attempted the task, and was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Indeed, the balance of a true warrior." Deciding that enough blood was pooled at the base of her skull, she flung herself up and cut the ropes in a swift motion, landing in a cat like stance on the ground.

"At least I don't have lice!"

Breave laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. "Common, let's go back to the house and I'll make some porridge."

"…hate porridge."

--

--

After their breakfast at the notorious Breakfast for Money they arrived back at Well-Hung's house to find Breave and Link cooking porridge. Or, Breave cooking and link playing with some rocks.

"Hey guys." Breave said as they walked in. "How was breakfast?"

"Pretty good." Replied Aang. "Except now we have another mystery to solve."

"Oh yeah?"

"The mysterious mystery of Dee-Ju!" Sokka said eerily.

"Kay." She spooned some of the freshly made porridge into a bowl and handed it to link.

"There's black bit's in your porridge." The boy whined.

Breave looked skeptical. "No, there's not."

"Yes there is! Look, you burnt some." He showed her the pot. True to his word, there were burnt bits in the porridge.

"It must have been the pot." She countered.

"Not at all!" said Well-Hung. "My pots are clean as water!"

"See! You did burn it."

"A pox on you and the horse you rode in on."

Link smirked. The group sat at the center table and held a discussion on what they would do next.

"So, were going to drop the Dee-Ju case and get back to it after we take out the MelonLord?" Sokka asked.

"I think that would be best." Iroh stroked his beard.

Sokka looked pleased. "Then it's settled. We'll leave this afternoon in the direction of the evil conquerors palace, destroy him, and then fly back here to stop the conspiracy."

"Okay…" Aang looked unsure. "But there's a slight problem. This… MelonLord guy can't die. He can't even be hurt! How are we supposed to stop him?"

"We were hoping, you could do something with your glow powers and finish him off." Well-Hung explained.

"But how do we know for sure that will work?"

"We don't. But what else have we got?" He sighed.

Katara squeezed Aang's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Aang. You'll be alright. You'll think of something."

He smiled sadly at her.

--

--

One day had passed in the strange world of the talking Turtleduck. The lunch bell had just gone off, signaling their one hour break. The little mammal waddled across to the same bar he had a drink at yesterday, settling on it because of its convenient closeness.

He sat down on the same seat as yesterday, and ordered the same drink as yesterday.

The barkeep turned around from his cleaning, once again, and was surprised to see the Turtleduck had come back into his humble bar.

"Oh! You've come back!" he said.

"Yes sir, I have come back. Why wouldn't I have?" he queried.

"Well, it's just that yesterday, I thought we got off on the wrong foot. So if you're going to be coming back here for a while, why don't we start fresh?"

"Fine." Agreed the Turtleduck.

"So, what's your name?"

"Ferby."

"Nice to meat you, Ferby. My name is Dace."

"Hey. Howzit going?"

"Very good, thank you. What drink would you like?"

"The usual. But throw in a plate of nuts."

"Coming right up!" the keeper turned to the different tubs of liquids he had behind the bar. Dipping a jug into the ale, he slid it to Ferby, then reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of nuts and a plate. He filled up the plate, and left the bag next to it.

"So, where do you live?" Asked Dace.

"I live by myself at the pond out there." He gestured with a wing to the doorway.

"Do you like your job as a plasterer?"

"Very much so." Getting bored of the senseless chatter, the Turtleduck reached for the paper and started reading.

A disappointed look crossed the bartenders face briefly, but he respected the animal's choices and busied himself once again in his dirty cups and mugs.

--

--

As the groups short day of rest progressed, and day turned to night, it proved that both Iroh and Well-Hung voted to have music night, and them being the oldest and wisest, the others went along to keep them happy.

Their guide stood up after Iroh's song, and gestured to the band they had hired to start playing. The tune was slow and low.

"_Someday the lords gonna take me away from here,_

"_He'll take away all my misery and fear,_

"_And he'll take me up to see a better place,_

"_And the times we'll have will be completely Ace,_

"_And he'll say go to sleep my son, yes he'll be like a dad to me, but a dad with magic powers, cus he's the lord._

"_Someday the lord's gonna meet me, at a party,_

"_And he won't say, you don't remember by name do you?_

"_He won't embarrass me or put me to shame,_

"_He'll just be graceful and repeat his fuckin name,_

"_And I will say to him, it's nothing personal, and he will understand, cus he's the lord!_

"_Someday the lord's gonna like the movie Tron,_

"_And he won't laugh at me because I like it to,_

"_And he'll go with me to Tron marathons,_

"_And we'll dress up like Tron and buy Tron merchandise,_

"_We'll hunt autographs together, and he'll let me stand next to Tron, and he'll take the photographs, cus he's the lord!_

"_For the lord is a powerful man! He can get you what you need! He can have you resurrected, he can get you some shit hot weed!_

"_Someday the Lord's gonna find me a lovin' girl,_

"_He'll set us up with a mansion and a trust fund,_

"_And we won't have to do anything all day,_

"_We won't have to work or even have to play._

"_We'll be completely free of cares, we'll be suspended in a tank, and he will feed us through a tube, cus he's the lord!_

"_I don't ask much from the lord, but I ask, to be fed, through a tuuuuube!!"_

The Surrounding audience applauded.

"So who is this lord person, and how is he so magic?" asked Toph.

"Well, he-" Well-Hung was interrupted by Sokka pointing to the sky

"Look!" he yelled. Everyone craned their necks upward to look in the direction Sokka was pointing. There gaze locked on a beautiful, what looked like dark green, light streaming across the sky. There were several of them, and they where some of the most beautiful sites they had ever seen.

"Oh, wow." Katara sighed in awe. Aang pulled her closer.

"That's got to be one of the most beautiful things I haven't seen. Judging from your heartbeats, I mean." Said Toph.

"It definitely is." Agreed Iroh.

"How is that possible?" Zuko wondered.

"It's the celestial lights." Explained Aang. "I don't know exactly how they're formed, but the monks said something about spirits crossing the bridge from one world to another."

"So, we might be able to talk to them?" asked Breave.

Aang shook his head. "No. it would only be possible for me to do that, and it's not a good idea. Some of them might be aggravated, or just sad and lonely. If they find out what's going on before they're safe in the spirit world, they might become trapped in this world."

Breave glanced back up at the glowing lights. "Oh. Well let's not do that then."

"I reckon it would be cool to stay in this world after I'm dead!" put in link. "I could go around doing whatever I wanted, and spy on people, and play tricks…"

Aang smiled softly. "It wouldn't be cool. You wouldn't be able to touch any objects, or drink any liquids. Nor eat any foods. You would be eternally hungry and dying of thirst, though you wouldn't die. And no one would be able to speak to you. You could hear them; they wouldn't be aware of your presence. No, it would be much better to cross the bridge and find the one you love the most."

"How do you know that?" link challenged.

"Because I'm the avatar. But if you want to stay here once you die, be my guest." He said

"I think I'll pass on that one… Hey, I've got an idea! Who wants to tell jokes?"

"NO!" The four orginal members of Team Avatar all shouted.

Link recoiled and turned to his sister. "What's up with that?" she shrugged her shoulders.

Iroh yawned and stood up "Well, I don't know about you young people, but I'm tired and am going to bed. A man needs his rest, after all."

"Alright. Goodnight, Iroh." Said Aang.

"And to you, young Avatar." He retreated back into the house, closely followed by Well-Hung after he said his goodnights.

"So," Breave began. "What crazy adventures do you want to tell us about?"

Zuko nodded slightly "I think the same question applies to you. How did you end up in the same place as us?"

"Well, if you must know…" Breave did a short recap from when Azula raided her village to the fortuneteller and the swords, and falling down the hole.

"Wow." Sokka said flatly. "Someone actually beat us in having a weird journey. I'm impressed."

"Thanks… I think." Beside her, Link's head lolled onto her shoulder and he yawned. She smiled down at him. "I think it's time we get you to bed."

"I also think that." he said as he groggily tried to rise. "I'm tired!"

"Night everyone." She called over her shoulder as she led link inside.

"G'night." They called back.

"So, what now?" Toph wondered.

No one said anything, so Katara decided to break the silence. "Now, I think me and Aang are going to sleep out here, under the stars and other beautiful things."

"What, Aang's gonna be sleeping under you?" Toph commented.

Katara blushed and Aang laughed. "No, as much as I would like to. I think she means the lights." Aang fell back and threw an arm around his girlfriend.

"Too cold for me." Zuko got up and headed towards the house. "See you in the morning." He disappeared behind the doorframe.

"I would stay out here…" started Toph "But you two are gonna be here and I don't sleep well when there's two people near me with racing heartbeats. Sense you tomorrow." She got up with the aid of an earth pillar and left the campfire.

Sokka sat still on a log, staring at the two lovers. They stared right back.

"Yep." He followed Toph.

"A cool breeze flew past and sent a chill down Katara's spine. "Brr, it is cold out here…" Not three seconds after she finished her sentence a rolled up sleeping bag hit her in the face.

"Hey what the-" she saw what it was and laughed. "Thanks Sokka!" she called out.

"Well, wasn't that nice." Said Aang as he climbed into the small bag with Katara. Reaching up, he tied the entrance of the bag shut, keeping the cold out and the warmth in.

"I thought we were going to gaze at the beautiful sights?" Katara questioned.

"I am." Aang smirked.

Katara leaned up slightly and planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned eagerly. A wave of fatigue suddenly hit the Airbender, so he pulled away and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight, Katara. Love you." He snuggled down a little bit further.

"Love you to, Aang." She squeezed him tight before resting her head on his chest and shutting her eyes. Contently.

"_And this," _She thought, _"Is the beginning of another adventure…" _

And then she slept.

--

--

A Ringmaster walked into a humble bar one day, around mid morning, and took a seat close to the bar tender. He rapped his knuckles on the bar and asked the man for a glass of cider.

"Anything else, sir?" asked the barkeep as he handed the man his drink.

"No, Thank you." He sipped his cider.

"So, just out of curiosity, but you wouldn't happen to be the ringmaster of the circus that's just come to town, would you?"

"Yes, I would be. I control the circus and everything in it! The greatest circus in the world." He said with a proud smile.

"Wow! That's really great." The barkeep turned back to his dirty cups for a few second before swinging around suddenly. "I've just had a great idea! It will make your circus even better!"

"Oh, really?" the Ringmaster looked doubtful. "How so?"

"Well, I've got a regular customer here. But, this customer, he's a talking Turtleduck!"

The Ringmaster laughed. "What? A talking Turtleduck? That's absurd."

"No, really! It's true!" the barkeep insisted.

The Ringmaster pondered over whether to believe this crazed man or not. He came to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt to get the animal to give him a visit. He reached into his coat and handed the Bartender a card.

"Alright. Give that card to him next time he's here." With that, the Ringmaster whipped up his ale, drank the remainder of it in one gulp, slammed it down on the bench and strolled out of the bar.

The day moseyed on, and around lunchtime, like every other day, the mystical talking Turtleduck waddled into the bar and took his seat near the Bartender, and ordered his jug of ale.

The barkeep filled up the small bird's cup, and handed it to him. "Oh! The ringmaster from the circus came in earlier this morning! He said he really wants you!" He handed the Turtleduck the card.

The baffled animal studied the card with the Ringmasters name on it. Then turned his head back to the Bartender.

"So, this ringmaster. He controls the circus?"

"Yep." Agreed the man.

"The circus with a huge tent made out of canvas?"

"Yes!" The man looked exited.

"The Circus that is supported by steel beams?" the Turtleduck looked hard at the man.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

Ferby looked at the card one more time with a questioning look spread across his face. Turning back to the barkeep slowly, he said,

"What the fuck would a circus want with a plasterer?"

--

--


	2. The Cowcupine bell

**Here lies chapter two! Amazingly, I actually wrote this over the period of a whole weekend instead of spur of the moment writing period of 3 or 4 hours. Tell me if it's better or worse.**

--

--

"And that is why it is good to lie!" finished Iroh, as Aang listened intently.

"Well…" Aang didn't look convinced. "I guess if it spares someone's feelings… "Aang stared up into the sky for a while before he felt something smack him on the back of the head. "Owe! Who threw that?" he demanded.

Aang saw Sokka whistling curiously and pretending not to notice anything. The young warrior saw the Airbender glaring at him and put on his best innocent face. "What?"

"What are you doing? I'm just walking along, without disturbing anybody, and then you just go and hit me in the head with a cricket-bat! What the frikkin hell, do you think is going on here!?" Aang stormed.

"I didn't do anything!" Sokka pleaded.

"Oh, sure. Who did, then?"

"Well, maybe it was one of them?" he pointed to the trees. "We are in cricket-bat territory, after all. Maybe they swooped you for no reason."

Aang looked into the trees and sure enough, saw a crazed looking cricket-bat staring back at him with an evil look in his eyes. "AH! That cricket-bat is looking at me funny."

"Then why aren't you laughing!?" Put in Sokka.

"Sokka, you already used that." Toph stated flatly.

"No, but really!" Aang pointed to the tree the crazed animal was glaring at him from. By now, the group had stopped walking through the thick forest and had crowded around Aang to see what the drama was.

"Aang, it's just an animal, it can't have picked you out for no reason." Said Katara.

"But, look at it! With its eyes… and its… nose…" Aang glared back.

"I thought you usually got along well with animals?" Toph queried.

"I thought I did, but this thing is crazy."

"Well," started Well-Hung, "It won't follow us if we keep moving. Common, we need to get out of this forest so Appa can finish resting and we can fly again."

They resumed walking, but not without Aang glancing backwards every few steps to make sure the small bat like animal wasn't actually following them.

--

--

Somewhere in a remote location with no apparent importance, a Firenation schoolteacher was taking a class. She was teaching the small children about insects. The children all sat at their conjoined desks, conversing with each other and laughing at the ugly bugs.

A small boy, Stysen, turned to the person he was sitting next to and showed him a picture of a spider-mole he was looking at from a text.

"Wow, look at this thing!" He showed his friend all the attributes there was about the small insect. "Are you listening? Decado! Listen!" the boy tried to convince his friend it was an interesting topic they were studying, but Decado wasn't listening. He much preferred to rest his head on the palm of his hand and stare at the girl on the opposite side of the room to him.

"Decado! Stop staring at Jenelopey. She's ugly anyway." Said the frustrated eight year old.

The boy on the other side of Stysen leaned over and said, "What kind of a name is Jenelopey?" he snickered.

"I don't know." Said Stysen. "Why don't you ask her brothers, Fredwood and Hadrian?"

"Wasn't that the guy who had something to do with a wall…?" Stysen had lost interest in the young man. Turning back to Decado, he said "If you don't pay attention to me I'm going to call out to her and tell her you're in love with her!"

That seemed to snap the boy out of his trance as he snapped his head to look at Stysen. "You wouldn't!"

Stysen smiled. He had found his leverage. "Now, as I was saying, the Spider-mole has…"

Decado's mind trailed off to other thoughts. He didn't understand why Stysen had to have his undivided attention the whole time. Who cared about a dumb insect anyway? The boy was much more interested in the girl who had enveloped his thoughts for the past half-hour.

"…I can see you aren't listening to me!" screamed Stysen.

"Do I look like I care?" He had a stern expression.

"No, but Jenelopey might!" he cupped his hands and feigned calling out.

"Meh. I don't even like her anymore." He said truthfully.

"Well that was quick!"

"Uh huh. Girls are stupid."

"You won't be saying that when you're eighteen Decado." Said the teacher from the front of the room. "Now, get back to learning about those insects. I'm going to be quizzing you soon, and you better be ready."

--

--

"What is that, that freaky thing…" Sokka was dawdling. He had been for most of the trip. But that didn't matter too much because Appa was also dawdling. And if the two dawdled together, it looked like they weren't dawdling at all.

"Hey buddy, Howzit going?" Sokka attempted small talk with the huge animal. Appa just groaned.

"Cool, cool. So, you like walking?"

Appa groaned again and shook his head.

"Really? Me either! So, you wouldn't mind helping a friend out and giving me a ride, would you?" Sokka asked. The beast just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." In the distance, Sokka saw the rest of the group. They had stopped at the tree line. "Hey, looks like it's time to fly!" Sokka said.

Appa started jogging ahead at a brisk speed. Sokka ran after him.

"What took you so long?" Aang asked.

"Oh, nothing. We just had to fight off a tribe of savage people who are about a foot tall and all know freaky kung fu." Sokka said.

"Really?" Katara wondered.

"Yeah. So, we going?" he jumped up on Appa. Taking the reins, he looked down at the rest of them. "What? What I do?" it took a minute to click in his mind that they weren't all looking up at him, they were looking past him into the trees. He turned around and there, perched on a branch, was the very same Cricket-bat that had harassed Aang earlier.

"Ahhh!" he screamed.

"Ha-ha, Twinkle toes has a stalker!" Toph laughed.

Aang gathered up a ball of air then funneled it at the little mammal. It blew away with a screech.

"Quick! Get to the chopper! I mean Appa!" Aang yelled as he jumped up and took the reins from Sokka.

"Calm down, Aang." Said Katara. "It's not like it can hurt you anyway." She leaned against the saddles railing.

"Appa, yip yip!" He said before Zuko had a change to even get on Appa.

"Aang! I'm not even on yet!" Zuko yelled from the ground.

"Sorry Zuko!" Aang called down to him. "We'll have to come back for you later!" Aang whipped the reins and Appa sped up, leaving a deflated Zuko standing on the forest floor.

"_Well this sucks." _He thought to himself.

The scarred teen drew his broadswords and started walking, cutting random low hanging branches as he passed them. "_I wonder what Katara would do to me if I cut off Aang's balls…" _

--

--

"Azula…? Azula! AZULA!" Ty lee shouted in Azula's left ear.

The princess of the Firenation turned around confusedly and said; "Did you say something?"

"Yes! You aren't going deaf, are you?" Ty lee asked worriedly.

"No." Azula's features hardened. "I am deaf. In my left ear."

Mai contributed to the conversation in a bored tone. "How did that happen?"

"A bug. Now, forget I ever told you." She demanded.

The elite team of girls where riding on giant Eel-hounds through the desert of Ba Sing Sai. They had forgone taking a Shirshu, as it was too much hassle to feed and take care of it. Besides, it just went crazy when it sniffed the Avatars prison bucket. The caretaker of the berserk animal said that either the Shirshu had a cold, or Aang and his friend weren't currently on the face of the earth. Azula chose to believe the former, as it was most logical.

"So what do you plan to do once we catch up to them?" Mai asked. "Now that they have Zuko and Iroh, it might be harder to bring them down."

"All in the art of stealth, Mai. We capture them in their sleep, and if anyone asks, we fought and won." She grinned.

"What if they have someone standing guard?" Queried Ty lee.

"If it's not the Avatar, Mai shoots them through the head with one of her knifes."

"What if that somehow triggers the avatar state?" Mai quickly said. She felt a bit hesitant about killing someone. She'd rather not, is all.

"Hmm… Your right. If it isn't the Avatar, or his girl, we kill them. Then we sneak in and use this," she reached around to her pack and patted a clear glass bottle. "To keep them sleeping while we put them in the cages."

"The cages that we have… where?"

"The cages that we are going to pick up from the sand benders. They use them to trap animals."

"Huh. Well then, let the hunt being."

--

--

"There is the bell for recess. Out you go, class." The teacher dismissed her small class.

The children poured out of the school buildings and huddled in the yard. "So, what should we do today?" Stysen asked Decado.

"I don't know… We could have a sword fight!" his face brightened.

"But we don't even have any swords?" Stysen pointed out.

"Not yet, but we can get the planks of wood from the old fence! Then, it really will be like fencing!"

"Ha, ha. I'm not really in the mood to get hurt. You always beat me anyway."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm named after the greatest swordsman ever and I'm really good at using a sword!" Decado yelled.

"I didn't say it was."

"So if we aren't going to do that, what are we going to do?"

"Ya mum!" Said a random boy who ran off quickly.

"Look!" Stysen pointed to a group of people huddled around in a circle.

"Oh no. Common, we better go see what's up." they hurriedly ran over to the crowd of kids and forced their way to the center. Once there, they saw the school bully beating up a child that was all skin and bone.

"Hey!" shouted Decado. "Stop hurting him, Sfido!" he ran in front of the large boy. "He didn't do anything to you."

"How do you know that, deck-chair?" The bully said, using the name he gave to Decado.

"Because I'm smart."

"It doesn't seem it! Now get out of my way before I hurt you." He said menacingly.

"No." Decado stated flatly.

"Why do you care about this kid anyway? You don't even know him!"

"That doesn't mean I should let him get hurt by you!"

"Last chance to move." Sfido pulled his fist back.

Decado readied himself. If he wanted to do this right, he would need to have the proper positioning, else the large boy's weight would be too much to throw.

"Three… Two… One…"

"Congratulations! You can count to three." Taunted Decado.

The crowd around laughed, and seeing his pride hurt angered the oaf, so he let fly his fist.

Dodging to the left, Decado grabbed Sfido's arm, and pulled it forward. Combined with the already moving force of his body lunging, and his fist flying, the boy went flying forward, landing face first in the dirt.

Meanwhile, the audience, including the skinny boy who was about to get smashed, was silent.

Decado smiled. "I would trade lunch with you… But I don't like dirt sandwiches."

Turning around and putting distance between the bully and himself, he waited for him to get up and charge.

"Raaaaaah!" Sfido growled as he pushed himself up. Turning to face Decado, he pulled his fist back once again and charged, just like the smaller boy was expecting.

Timing it perfectly, he waited until the charging bull was nearly upon him, and then dropped to the ground. Grabbing Sfido's closest foot, he flipped backwards, and in the process sent the bully flying.

Over at the school building, a man with a Cowcupine bell appeared. He hit the instrument twice, signaling the end of the children's break.

Glancing over to where the boy landed, Decado saw he was dusting himself off.

"Had enough? Or would you like me to school you in why not to hurt innocent people again at lunch?"

Without replying, Sfido turned and stormed back to the main building.

"Well that was an interesting recess." Said Stysen as Decado joined back up with him. "It was a good thing to do, saving that boy. But now you might get in trouble!"

"I don't care! I wasn't going to let that bully hurt anyone else."

They took their seats at the table, took out their books and resumed their study of bugs and insects.

"Okay class, I'm going to make things interesting!" the teacher said with false enthusiasm. "The person who can tell me the best fact about bugs gets a reward!"

This sent a few whispers around the room.

"What kind of reward?" someone asked.

"It's a surprise." The teacher seemed to get bored with her class, because then she said: "So get learning."

--

--

"Alright, Aang. We've outrun the Cricket-bat. Now can we please go back and get Zuko now?"

The tension slowly eased from the boy and his shoulders slumped. "Okay. But someone else needs to drive; I'm too tired.

Aang jumped to the back of Appa and was asleep before he hit the saddle. Momo scampered over and sat on Aang's head.

Sokka took over Aang's position at the reigns. He tugged slightly on the left rein, and Appa followed its lead.

"Okay everyone, if you see Zuko, tell me so I can land."

"But what if we don't see Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Then we keep looking until we do." Sokka stated.

"Hey look there he is!" Link pointed to the ground and true to his word, they saw Zuko waving up at them.

Sokka started to descend, and Zuko stopped flailing his arms.

Then Sokka started to ascend again and fly off away from Zuko.

"Sokka..? What are you doing?" Asked Breave.

"Hahaha, watch this it'll be funny." He flew back to Zuko who had been chasing after the disappearing bison. Zuko stood where he was and waited for Appa to land.

When the huge creature was almost about to touch down, Sokka whipped the reins and sent Appa back into the clouds.

"_What the HELL is he doing!?" _Zuko screamed at Sokka in his mind.

On the bison, Sokka had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Okay Sokka, that's enough. Go and pick Zuko up." Katara demanded.

"Okay okay fine." They landed next to the Firebender and he jumped on board as quickly as possible.

"What was that?" he demanded. "What the frikkin hell was that?"

Sokka smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. It must have been Appa." The said bison growled in annoyance.

"You're an idiot." Zuko grabbed Sokka and threw him off Appa, then took the reins and said: "Yip yip!"

Sokka barely had time to grab onto some fur and hoist himself back up before they where a fair height into the air.

"I probably deserved that." He admitted.

"So now that we have everybody onboard…" Zuko said in quite a pissed off manner. "Can we please continue on with our journey? I feel like we have done absolutely nothing today except go around in circles and have random plot changes!"

"I agree with Zuko." Said Iroh. "We need to get a move on, or this story isn't going to go anywhere!"

"What story?" asked link.

"I mean," Iroh waved a hand around. "This whole adventure."

Katara nodded her head. "We need to get straight to this Melonhead guy so we can defeat him than get back to our world and destroy the Firelord."

"Okay!" Zuko turned back to face the direction of the vast plain in front of him. "Then show me that horizon…"

--

--

"Shackul? Why don't you have a try?" The boy named Shackul went up to the teachers desk while everyone else was still chattering away.

"Have you found out an interesting fact?" the teacher asked.

"Hmm… I found out a fact! What I found out, is that a Cricket-bat can get really angry and hunt someone down if they really want to do them harm."

"Very good. Unfortunately we aren't on the topic of mammals. We are doing bugs. Return to your seat." She waved the boy away.

"Stysen! You seem like a smart child. Judging from your grades, I mean. I'm sure you found something interesting about bugs?"

"Yup!" he said excitedly. "I found out that the Water-cracker Bug, which lives under the ocean eats meat only!"

"Stysen, I'm pretty sure that a Water-cracker is a type of biscuit. But, seem though you don't sound like a bumbling-"

"Bee?" he cut in

"No, a bumbling idiot, I may as well give you the reward."

"Wait!" yelled Decado. "I have a great fact!" The boy pushed back his chair and ran over to the teacher's desk. Opening his cupped hands, he let a Spider-Mole crawl onto the table.

"Teacher, watch this." He said. "Spider-mole, walk forward." Decado instructed.

Amazingly, it took a few steps forward.

"Spider-mole, walk left." The spider-mole walked left.

"Spider-mole, walk right." It did that, too.

"Spider-mole, walk backwards." The creature complied with the boys instructions and walked backwards a few steps.

Decado then picked up the Spider-mole, pulled off all its legs, and set it back on the table.

"Spider-mole, walk forward. Spider-mole, walk left."

The spider-mole didn't do either.

"Spider-mole, walk right."

The little bleeding insect did not walk right.

"Spider-mole, walk backwards."

The insect didn't comply with the last instruction, just like the previous three.

Decado looked up at the teacher and said;

"Teacher, I have found out, that when you pull spiders legs off, they are deaf."

--

--


	3. That seems Reasonable

**Heres to motivational Friday! I don't know what that is I just made it up. But it's Friday and I posted another chapter so, hooray! And I did it for the joy of writing, not for all the people who never review, and that's O.K. you guys are great. (You're not really.) ha-ha nah I'm just joshin ya but feel free to review on your way out. Enjoy!**

--

--

"And that's how you play." Aang finished explaining to Breave and link how to play Eagle-snakes and ladders.

"Okay. But, there's no point in playing. We're about to land." Breave pointed to a crowded village.

"What's this place called?" Katara asked Well-hung.

"It's called Jokan. Parallel to Kojan. "

"Why are the houses so clustered together? There's heaps of open space top build them further apart." Aang said.

"Well," Well-hung started. "Because the town is so open, with no trees, they don't have much toilet paper. So by making the houses closer together, they can ask their neighbor for some if they don't have any and they're stuck on the toilet."

"That seems… reasonable…" Zuko looked disgusted.

Aang said: "Well I think it's a great way of conserving the environment."

"Right…"

"Or left. Whichever way you look at it."

"What if you don't look at it?" asked Toph.

"Then it would be west."

"Why west?"

"Because west is best!"

"That was stupid."

Iroh chuckled before advising that they shouldn't spend too long at Jokan, as they had to get an extreme move on.

So, one they landed, swapped words with a few pooing neighbors, and gathered supplies, they were in the air again.

"So, who's up for some music!?" Iroh asked.

"O, O! I've been working on a song myself…" said Sokka. He reached around behind him and pulled out a banjo. Handing it to Iroh, he asked him to play some music.

"Okay… so. Yeah, that's good." Sokka clicked his fingers. "This is one of those, one of those Monday Tuesday, days of the week, type songs.

"_Met my baby on a Monday, dumped the body on a Tuesday,"_

"No wait, stop!" cried Katara. "Bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Why?" queried Sokka.

"Well, you don't have anything for Wednesday." She said.

"Thought I might… go to the play." He grinned.

"Right…"

"_Went to the play on a Wednesday, went to the play on a Thursday, went to the play on a Friday"_

"Sure go to the play a lot." Put in Aang.

Sokka looked angry. "Well I don't really have a girlfriend anymore!"

"Uh huh."

"I've got a good song!" Said Zuko.

Everyone looked shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" they all muttered.

Zuko gestured to Iroh. He started playing a soft tune.

"_Her name was Maryanne, she made him feel like a man, I'm not saying that he wanted a man, I mean he liked them as friends but not he felt like a man the same way you'd, feel like an icy pole…"_

Iroh sighed. "Okay, Zuko. From the top."

"_Her name was Nicole… She made him feel like a hole…"_

Well-hung looked skeptical. "Made her feel like a hole?" he asked.

"It… has to rhyme with Nicole."

"Just use her real name! We'll find a rhyme for it!" said Iroh.

"What's her real name?" Well-Hung asked.

Sokka piped up, "Magina! Hit it!"

Iroh shook his head. "No no, I've got one for Maryanne." He started up the tune again.

"_Her name was Maryanne… she made him feel like a man… But she didn't even know he existed, but oh, whenever she walked past… his heart would stop…"_

Zuko grabbed the guitar "So he was dead! Before, they even got started! Cus his heart had stopped, when he caught sight of her! It was death at first sight; they never made it one night!"

Well-Hung grabbed the banjo back. "He didn't fucking die! Alright? He didn't die!"

Zuko frowned. "But it said his heart stopped! What, is he the undead? I don't know what else to do!"

Well-Hung picked up where Iroh left off.

"_Her name was Maryanne… She had the body of a goddess, and the face of an angel, every man's desire… She set his world on fire…"_

Zuko grabbed the guitar again "So they where all dead! Before, they even got started! And they, cus they were in an in-century disaster! (Join in if you know the words!) Everyone was completely mele'd in horrible fire and destruction! The smell of burnt flesh would make you run, for the fence!"

"Shut, the fuck, up!" Well-Hung snatched the guitar back from Zuko.

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do! You said his world had caught fire!"

"It's a metaphor! Alright!" The fortuneteller's dad said.

The two glared at each other angrily before Zuko said, "I reckon my mom could beat your mum in a fight."

"My dad could beat your mum in a fight." Well-Hung rebutted.

"You suck." Said Zuko.

"And so does your mum."

"Hey! Say what you like about me, leave my mum out of this!" Zuko yelled.

"Y'know I think I can save this Maryanne song." Said Sokka. He took the guitar and gave it back to Iroh, who started up the tune again.

"_Her name was Maryanne… She was looking for a man… her silhouette was unmistakable; she stood out in a crowd… She had a shapely, head! And a long flowing… Nose!_

"_She was hideous! A walking disaster! A craggy crone, a picture of disgust!_

"_She caught his eye…"_

Zuko, once again quickly grabbed the guitar "And returned it promptly! He was glad that she could catch it! But they couldn't, re-attach it. He was blinded for all time…"

Iroh laughed and took the guitar. _"And they lived happily! Because he couldn't see! That she was so ugly! I'm glad it wasn't me… and they lived happily…"_

--

--

"Is that so? Well, maybe I might give him a visit…" muttered a young woman to her friend. They had just been discussing possible ways to alter their physical appearance without taking special herbs or having to be cut open by a doctor. The woman was deathly scared of knifes, and she was positive that taking herbs and leaves that tasted that bad were doing more harm than good.

"Where does he live?" The woman's friend had told her about a magic man that could enlarge her chest without laying a finger on her.

"The next village straight east. I'm not sure what house exactly, but ask around. I'm sure he'll be quite famous."

"Okay. Thanks, Kal. My husband is gonna love you!"

"No, he's going to love you. Like he does now. No matter what you look like."

"Yeah. Okay, I'm going to leave tonight!" The woman strolled from her friend's house and packed a few supplies for her short journey.

--

--

"So are you going to join us?"

The gAang had landed in a forest used to store the evil army's supplies. It was also inhabited by the Fighters of freedom. The two were constantly at war, the F.O.F working tactically to destroy the army's supplies so as not to provide them with food, making it easier for the band of rebels to fight the soldiers.

"For sure. Any opportunity to stop the army is a good opportunity." Said a young man, and obvious leader of the group.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Iroh. "Sokka, if you please." Iroh gestured for Sokka to show Kit where their meeting point is. They had planned it all out previously, pin pointing the location that the army will be in four days time.

"You just need to be ready to meet us here in four days. We'll have the element of surprise on our hands, so we should have an advantage."

"Oh I love advantages! Especially when it's over the Firenation."

"Good. We'll need your support."

--

--

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph where sitting around the campfire when suddenly a log blew up and shards of flaming wood flew everywhere.

"Aah!" cried Aang as he put out most of the flames with a gust of wind. "I wonder what brought that up."

"Maybe it was hollow?" offered Sokka.

"Maybe we should put the fire out before it happens again and someone gets seriously injured." Said Katara.

"Aww man." Aang whined.

Toph laughed. "Would you like some cheese with that _whine_?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Aang huffed. "Katara, let's go for a walk." He said.

"But we just walked twenty eight miles-"

"But it's such a nice night." Aang cut in.

"Fine. But only because I'm going with you. Just remember that the next time I want you to do me-"

"Oh yeah that's fine."

"… A favor." Katara glared at him, but hooked her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder nonetheless. "So what brought on this mysterious walk?" she queried.

"Oh, nothing. Just needed a breather."

She rolled her eyes. "Aang, you're an Airbender. The last problem you have is needing to breath."

"Oh yeah? What happens if I'm stuck out at sea and suddenly a huge octopus grabs my legs and pulls me under and then an evil dragon swoops down into the water and eats the jellyfish and me with it so I'm inside the dragons belly and the only thing that is around me is a bone and a line of fishing wire so I tie the bone to the fishing wire and throw it up the dragons nostrils and then pull really hard on the fishing wire so it goes tight then use the line to climb up the dragons nose and then jump out of the dragons face but I fall into an active volcano and inhale heaps of smoke so my lungs go bad then the volcano erupts but I narrowly escape by enveloping myself in a bubble of air so I just get shot up really fast so I'm in the air and then a small comet hits me in the side of the head so I'm unconscious and then I fall back into the sea while I'm still unconscious and there a geyser of steam erupting from the water at the time so I t shoots me back up into the air so high that I go into space and I can't breathe because I'm in space and my lungs are bad so my lung span doesn't last for that long and I run out of breath pretty quickly and then I wake up but fortunately another meteor is speeding towards earth so I Earthbend a seat into the meteor and sit on it but when I am zooming through the earth's atmosphere I go blind because of the force but then I land in a healers hut and thankfully they heal my eyes because the wounds are still fresh so I get my eyeballs back but then I realize that the healer is actually a pedophile who has been painting pictures of me while I have been sitting there so run out really fast but as I exit the hut I fall down a cliff and land in a cave that has no exit or entry which is weird because I wouldn't have been able to get into it if there was no entry but I'm in there and there is mole people and they put me in a pot of boiling water but then I realize I'm the avatar so I break free and escape the mole people only to find that there is no more oxygen in the world so I can't breathe."

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the last thing on your priority list then, but any other time…"

Aang had a smug look on his face. As they strolled through the forest, they came across a tall tree with a flat branch about half way up it. On impulse, Aang picked Katara up and launched himself up to the branch.

"Aaaaaaaaaang!" Katara screamed, but sighed with relief when they landed on a tree branch. "Well this is… nice." Katara summarized.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" the branch looked like a platform, almost, and plenty wide enough for two people to sleep on. Aang grabbed some thick leaves and vines to act as a makeshift bed and blanket, then lay down next to Katara.

"Katara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" Aang said seriously.

"What is it, Aang?"

"Today I saw a pink eagle. No really I swear, it was AWESOME!"

Katara rolled her eyes, not for the first time that night. "Aang, don't you think we should tell the other's where we are? They could get worried."

"Oh yeah… O, I got it!" Aang whipped out his Bison Whistle and gave it a quick blow. About twenty seconds later, Appa crashed down through the canopy and landed next to their tree. He grunted in question.

"Appa, I need you to tell the others that me and Katara are here, fine and safe."

Appa gave Aang a look that said _"You seriously woke me up for that?" _And sent a gust of air at Aang before taking off again.

"Aang! You shouldn't use the whistle unless you really need to." Complained Katara.

"Would you like some cheese with that _whine_?"

"Aang, seriously, Toph said that not ten minute ago."

"Yeah, but it was a good call…" he trailed off.

Katara, once again, rolled her eyes. "Yes, it was. Now go to sleep, Airboy."

"Is Airboy a good thing?" he asked.

"Really depends how you look at it. Goodnight, Aang." She leaned over and kissed him.

He kissed her back. "G'night, Katara."

--

--

"So how does this work anyway?"

"Well," started a shaman who mastered the art of body shaping. "… Jasmine, was it? What I will do is cast a spell on you that will alter your breasts as you wish them."

Jasmine was put off by how casually the man had said… Breasts. _"He must do this all the time, stop being so stupid." _She scalded herself.

"Okay. Well, let's do it!"

So they did.

After the shaman had danced around in circles muttering words that no one could understand, absolutely nothing had happened, and Jasmine voiced her concerns.

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention? When I said 'as you wish' it means that every time you hear a certain word they will get bigger.

"Oh. Well that seems… reasonable. What's the word?" she asked.

"The word is pardon."

"Right. Well, gooday, sir." She left the curious man's house quickly, not wanting to be in his presence any more. She knew she shouldn't have expected to have gotten any results, but it was all she could do not to get her hopes up. Deciding to go and buy herself a slice of her favorite fruit to cheer herself up, she headed to the town market and ordered a cut up papaya.

The manner of the small fruit vendor handed her the grocery, and as Jasmine went to turn around, a large man bumped straight into her and squished the papaya on her stomach.

"Oh, pardon me, lady." He said.

Jasmine felt a small tingle, and, looking down, sure enough, her breasts had grown, if only the slightest bit.

The man was looking at her strangely, but she just excused herself and went to get cleaned up. Once the sticky goo was whipped clean from her blouse, she thought her plan through.

"_Okay, so I'll head to the town hall and bump into as many people as I can and see how polite most of them are. Then I'll head home to Garra and celebrate!"_

Jasmine raced over the short distance from the public dump site to the town meeting place in record time. The room was crowded with people, some important event was obviously going on. She wasn't interested in the least at what it was, though.

The strong willed woman set her plan to action as she pretended to be slightly drunk from too much ale and bump into everyone she got close enough to. Some weren't as polite as others, of course, but by the end of an hour, her chest had filled out as much as she wanted it to.

"_My husband is going to love me for this!"_

--

--

"Who would win in a fight? A Platypus-Bear, or a Gorillatang?" asked Sokka.

Iroh considered the question. "Well, is it a big Platypus-Bear?"

"Fully grown male."

"A big Gorillatang?"

"Same as the Platypus-Bear."

Iroh stroked his beard for a time until he asked: "Where are they fighting?"

"In the forest, with lots of trees." The soft, cold wind bit at Sokka's face as they drifted past the still sky.

"Has the Gorillatang got fighting experience?" the rest of the group had started listening intently.

"Only as much as a regular one has."

The retired General nodded slowly. "Does the Platypus-Bear have big claws?"

"As big as the next Platypus-Bear." Sokka said.

"Is the Gorillatang very strong?"

"Strong as a Gorillatang."

"… And are they both at full health?"

"Yeah, they are both fully healthy and both well rested."

"Are the vines in the forest strong enough to hold the Gorillatang's weight?"

"Yep."

"Well, considering all those factors, what is the weather like?"

"What does that matter!?" Sokka had lost his patience.

"Well, if it's raining, it would make the trees more slippery."

"Okay, it's a fine sunny day. "

"So sunny that it would blind someone if they look up, or just sunny enough to feel it on your face but not be very bright at all?"

"Yeah, the second one."

"Right. I would have to say the Platypus-Bear."

Katara gasped. "What? Why? The Gorillatang could climb up one of the trees and then jump down on the Platypus-Bear."

"Yes, but the Platypus-Bear could easily gut the Gorillatang with its claws."

"But Gorillatang's are smarter than Platypus-Bears!" Zuko put in.

Link spoke up: "And they could pick up a big log and use it as a club."

"Yeah, but the Platypus-Bear could break the log!" said Breave.

Well-Hung decided he would take part in the debate. "A platypus-Bear has natural weapons. His claws, and his teeth. Platypus-Bear wins."

Aang jumped up from his spot steering, "Yeah, I'd have to say a Platypus-Bear. They are a lot taller, Even though the Gorillatang is stronger and smarter, and the Platypus-Bear could take out the Gorillatang with one hit."

"I say we vote on it." Said Sokka.

"Okay. All in favor of the Platypus-Bear winning, raise your hand."

Aang, Well-Hung, Momo, Iroh, and Toph all put up there hand.

"Now say Aye if you think the Gorillatang would win."

Sokka, Katara, Link and Breave said Aye.

Link stood up, "I hereby declare the winner of this match, the Platypus-Bear."

The group sat in complete silence for the better half of five minutes until Sokka piped up; "What about an Elephant-Lion and a Rhino-Pig? "

--

--

Jasmine burst through her front door yelling; "Honey! I'm home!" she was greeted with her husband sweeping her up in a hug.

"Where were you? I was so worried!" he said.

"What? Didn't Kal tell you?"

"No. She said she hasn't seen you."

"Oh for f… Never mind that, Look!" she gestured to her chest.

"Wow." He said after a few minutes. "You look amazing! How did you do that?" he asked.

"Secret. Now common, let's go out to dinner!" she dragged him out the door without a second thought. When they arrived at the most expensive eat-in in town, they were greeted with smiling faces and polite waiters. They were shown to a table, quite a nice one, located near the back deck to let the cool breeze drift through.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet." Said jasmine as she rose from her seat. Her husband smiled and nodded his head.

As she was about to enter the ladies bathroom, A waiter from the kitchen burst through the doors next to her and stumbled into her.

Jasmine was winded somewhat, but otherwise unharmed. Being in a rush, the waiter simply said:

"A thousand pardons, lady."

--

--


End file.
